Conventional permanent magnet electric motors include a steel frame carrying permanent magnets and defining a flux ring disposed about the frame or magnets. This structure includes large cylindrical surfaces that typically resonate unwanted noise. Typically, the magnets are attached using adhesive or clips to a steel structure that results in increased assembly costs, additional parts, and added scrap.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a low-cost frame and flux path structure that holds the permanent magnets, has a reduced number of components, and results in a lower natural frequency to reduce audible noise.